


All things in nature

by shikisaivivid



Series: IwaOi Horror Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Final Haikyuu Quest, Horror, IwaOi Horror Week, M/M, Withering to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: “Love? Are you here?” He hesitantly asked and looked around. He heard a faint sound, like joints being cracked, like someone had been sitting in the same position for a really long time.“Hajime?”





	All things in nature

**Author's Note:**

> For IwaOi Horror Week 2k18, day 1 ALL THINGS IN NATURE.
> 
> I won't be able to do all prompts this year, but I will do my best to take a few of them done. Get ready for the ride friends.

He looked around, couldn’t see the one he wanted to see at the moment. Where could he be? He always stayed around there. He wetted his lips slightly, feeling on edge for some reason, afraid of what he would find.  
“Love? Are you here?” He hesitantly asked and looked around. He heard a faint sound, like joints being cracked, like someone had been sitting in the same position for a really long time.  
_“Hajime?”_  
The voice was tired, hoarse… Bone dry. His eyes fell to a tree, to see something move. He was part of the dead tree. He moved, slowly stepped out of it. He wasn’t what he used to be, his body slowly withering. The horns that always so beautifully have been crowning his head, was now one half gone, covered in dust and dirt. Cheeks sunken in, eyes red but not much spark of life left.  
“I’m withering Hajime… You shouldn’t return… I… I don’t want you to see me like this.”  
Hajime felt his heart ache and came closer. The grand demon king wasn’t no more, what was left was a shell with the small part that was left from his soul.  
“I can’t leave you Tooru, I still love you…” Hajime said, voice cracking. He loved him so much, demon king or not, fallen or not. Tooru stretched out a hand and slowly caressed his cheek, a weak smile on his lips.  
“My strong knight.”  
Hajime should be deterred, since it was a skeleton hand caressing his cheek. But he didn’t say a word, he just looked into his eyes.  
“Is our time limited now? Does the clock tick?”  
Hajime asked at last, afraid, but still need to have an answer. Tooru’s eyes simply mirrored sadness to him.  
“I’m living on borrowed time… I just wanted to see you one last time.”  
Hajime swallowed, forcing the tears back, but carefully lifted up his lover up. He was so light, like he was hollow, only a skeleton left. He carried him until they were up on a hill, sitting down in the grass, holding his king close to him. The sun was slowly rising and Tooru sighed. Hajime looked at him, he looked really content as the sun hit his ashgrey skin, eyes closing and he was just soaking in the sun. His hair was lifeless, slightly long and tousled. Hajime hold him close.  
“I love you Tooru, so much… What will I do when you’re gone?”  
Hajime whispered, sorrow in his voice, the sadness seeping out from him.Tooru gave him a smile before resting his head against his shoulder, his bone hand simply resting over his heart.  
“You’ll find your way Hajime, you can live. I’ve done so many bad things, still you stayed and loved me. Even when all other forgot about the demon king, you didn’t. And I love you, forever.”  
Hajime felt his tears fall as he felt a soft kiss against his cheek. When he opened his mouth to say something more, Tooru’s body turned to dust, right before his eyes. Slowly the wind took the dust away in the sunrise, becoming one with the nature now. Hajime sobbed, that was the end of his king, but he had to live. That was his punishment for loving someone so evil. He had to keep on living with a broken heart and missing soulmate. _How cruel._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated. Come and talk to me at [tumblr](http://shikisaivivid.tumblr.com).


End file.
